1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustable orthodontic hand tool for removing orthodontic brackets from teeth.
2. Description of the Related art
The removal of orthodontic brackets from the mouth following the active phases of treatment poses special considerations in instances where the brackets are adhesively mounted directly on the teeth. Stainless steel brackets, for example, are often debonded by a tool which utilizes a peeling motion to fracture the junction between the bracket base and the adhesive.
Orthodontic brackets made from ceramic materials, however, do not bend and may fracture when subjected to a peeling action, thereby rendering complete removal of the bracket difficult and time consuming. In response to this problem, an inexpensive tool has been developed which, when placed over the bracket, is manipulable to exert a torsional motion to the bracket and break the bond interface between the base of the bracket and the adhesive. This tool has a pair of fixed, rigid jaws that are spaced apart from each other a constant distance slightly greater than the mesial-distal width of the bracket, with an elongated handle of the tool extending away from the mouth in a direction somewhat parallel to the occlusal plane and perpendicular to the tool jaws.
The necessary clearance between the bracket and the fixed jaws of conventional debonding tools cannot be realistically reduced below a certain minimum value without hampering the ability of the orthodontist to properly position the jaws over the bracket sides, even though the effectiveness of the grip of the jaws on the bracket is compromised as a result of the clearance. Moreover, the fixed jaws cannot accommodate brackets of differing widths.